Loki's Pocket
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Remember how you take something then put it somewhere in your room or in your pocket for later, then you forget about it? Loki does that too. God Style. No one really minds or knows about it until he forgets he put an Agent of SHIELD in there. CRACK


**Loki's Pocket**

"Oh, this is just nasty."

"Shut up, Stark, and keep looking."

"Excuse me, are you the one that found what might have been a dog once?"

"Fafnir! Loki, you said he run away to live with the other wolves in the forest."

"Fine, so I put him there and forgot about him. Sue me."

"I just might. This is definitely traumatizing, I'm gonna sue you for mental duress." Tony lifted a ball of strings as big as a truck. "Why the hell do you need so much string for anyway?"

Loki shrugged. "I found them just laying around and Mother always said it was rude not to pick up a mess, even if its not yours."

"It is true. Our Mother was ever one for cleanliness." Thor paused. "Loki! Are these Father's spare eyepatches?"

"Nope. They're Heimdall's spare eyepatches, what do you think?"

"You were the one taking them? Father had been furious for weeks."

"Serves him right for not getting me that book on necromancy for my birthday! Honestly, I ask for one thing and what do I get? A gem-fitted sword that can cut through anything. What could I possibly do with that gaudy thing?"

"Guys, I just found a really ugly sword!" Hawkeye called from in front of them. "It looks like some preteen decorated it with everything shiny in the world!"

"Speak of the devil." Loki muttered and ignored the disappointed glare Thor threw at him.

"Oh God, we get it, you were traumatized by bad gifts." Tony grumbled, lifting an empty book shelf filled with half-eaten apples. "Doesn't mean you have to hoard everything."

"Like you've never forgotten something, Stark."

"I've never forgot I put a person in a multi-dimensional pocket that can fit enough junk to build another Mount Everest! Seriously, what're the odds he's even still alive?"

"Rather high, if he managed to hunt down some of Gyarr's spawn."

Bruce looked up from the ancient book he was perusing. "What's a Gyarr?"

"Mother's magical bird that went missing while Loki was supposed to be taking care of it." Thor grumbled, lifting a pile of what once might have been hair brushes.

"Thor, it was so long ago it's not even true anymore."

"That doesn't make sense, brother!"

"So's your face!"

"Children!" Fury called, standing on a hill made of forgotten toys. "Stop your squabbling and find my agent!"

Tony sighed in relief. "Of thank the God of Booze. For a moment there I thought you actually found some children Loki put in here and forgot about!"

"I would never, mortal!"

"Well ex_cuse_ me, but considering this giant-ass pile of junk and shit, I wouldn't put anything past you."

Black Widow grabbed Loki before he could throw himself at Tony and possibly rip his head off. "You'll maim him later, just keep looking."

"Brother, is that the Casket of Ancient Winters?" Thor asked suddenly.

"Of course not, Thor, don't be ridiculous."

"Then that isn't the Infinity Gauntlet next to it, is it?"

"Where'd you get a silly idea like that? Honestly Thor, sometimes I worry for you."

Thor glared. "Father will be very cross with you."

"Tattle-tale."

"Guys, I found him!" Hawkeye suddenly yelled and they all left what they were currently looking through and hurried to join the archer behind a wall of chewed bubblegum.

There they finally found Phil Coulson, looking no worse for wear. He was sitting in front of what looked like a camp-fire and cooking what appeared to be soup in an old helmet with wings.

"Would anyone like some big-bird-soup? I assumed it's perfectly fine, it even tastes like chicken."

Well, let it never be said that the Avengers are too afraid to try some new cuisine.

.

.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:**

We have seen Loki putting the Casket of Ancient Winters into a sort of extradimensional space pocket.  
Now look at your room.  
Now back to Loki.  
Back to your Room. Think of all those places where you put things where you currently don't know where to put things or where you put things where you will "certainly remember" where you put stuff you "might need" at a later date.  
Now look back to Loki.  
Think of his "pocket" and of his mischief making. Surely evidence had to vanish and stuff was stolen. Surely he might have tried to raise pets only to forget them when something more interesting came up. Surely he didn't know where else to put the remains of the apple he ate just before he was summoned to Odin.

Now think of his age.  
Now think of an Avenger/a Shield agent he might want to ask some questions.  
Now think of him putting that Avenger/Shield agent into his pocket.  
Now think of Fury ordering Dr Strange to bring that Avenger/Shield agent back.  
Now imagine the pocket braking and everything on the Street of Midgard.  
Hallelujah.


End file.
